


Ache.

by teamchaosprez



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: Widowmaker hated Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk here's a drabble

It was very rare for Widowmaker to feel, but what little came into her chest usually did so around the beginning of winter.

It was bittersweet. It was alien. She hated it.

She hated the bells ringing. She hated the festive music. She hated the excited smiles and laughter. She hated the jolly characters.

She hated the usually repressed memories of a happier time that came to mind.

She hated that she remembered her last gift from  _ him _ had been a gorgeous necklace that she wore everywhere until she became who she was.

She hated the ache.

Widowmaker hated Christmas.


End file.
